CINTA PERSAHABATAN DI KHS
by Raina hyuuga
Summary: persahabatan berubah menjadi cinta akankah bertahan lama bagi mereka?tapi ,mereka tidak mau persahabatan mereka hancur hanya karena hal itu,lebih memilih cinta atau persahabatan? "tapi..aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur""masa bodo dengan persahabatan...kamu lebih penting!"
1. Chapter 1: RENCANA

**CINTA PERSAHABATAN DI KHS**

Halooo,saya baru di sini ! ini fic pertama ku looh,ohh iya aq gk bisa bahasa jepang dan inggris,gomen ya(tuh bisa).ok langsung saja ini diaaaa….ohya,satu lagi yg gk suka pair yg kubuat,pergi saja jangan memaksakan diri anda..

Happy reading….^^

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Audhita-chan

Pairing: belum di tentukan

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Warning:ooc,gaje,dsb

Summary:Persahabatan berubah menjadi cinta akankah ini bertahan lama bagi mereka ? mereka semua tidak mau membuat persahabatannya retak hanya karena lima kata C-I-N-T-A.

***cpkhs***

ooooOooooOoooo

Konoha High School atau biasa di singkat KHS adalah sekolah ter-eelliittt di jepang,masuk sekolah ini pun tidaklah mudah harus orang yg pintar dan kayalah yg boleh sekolah di dari itu banyak yg mengincar sekolah elit juga terkenal dengan siswa-siswinya yg pandai,kaya,dan(iyalah tadi udh di sebutin)ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik.

Mari kita lihat siswa dan siswi KHS (tapi gk semua)

Pukul 06.30 di KHS

Mobil sport berwarna biru gelap tampak berhenti di gerbang KHS ,keluarlah pemuda yg cukup –err- tampan dari mobil. teriakan-terikan gajepun terdengar.

"KYYAAA,SASUKE-KUNN"

" -KUUNN"

"SASUKE-KUNN,TAMPANN"

"NARUTO-KUNN,KEEREEN"

Begitulah teriakan gaje ,yg keluar dari fans-fans pemuda berambut blonde dan bermata samudra hanya menjawab dengan cengirannya,sedangkan sasuke pemuda tampan berambut model-err pantat ayam bermata onxy hanya ber'hn'dengan lama kemudian datang lagi 4 MOBIL secara bersamaan –wwoow- mobil pertama,keluar seorang berambut nanas sambil menguap lebar. setelah itu keluar lagi seorang pria bertato segitiga dan bermbut model naruto tapi berwarna coklat.

"heyy,shika jangan menguap di depan orang banyak " gerutu pria bertato segitiga itu.

"Hhh,merepotkan"kata shikamaru alias pemuda rambut nanas.

Teriakan gaje terdengar lagi…

"KYYAAA ITUUU,SHIKAMARU-KUUNN DAN KIBA-KUNN"

"AHH RASANYA AKU INGIN MATI SEKARANGGG"-lebay-

Ok kita liat mobil ke 2 keluarlah dua gadis cantik.

"ehh,pig buruan dandannya! temen-temen nunggu tuh,aku aja gak lama-lama dandannya"perintah gadis berambut pink sebahu tapi jidatnya agak lebar dan bermata emerland.

"Hhh,itu karena kau sudah dandan di rumah, bagaimana sih JIDAT." gerutu gadis berambut pirang diikat kuncir kuda dan bermata biru laut,keluar dari mobil itu.

"HEEEHH,DASAR INO-PIG"kata sakura gadis rambut pink

"ehh,APA KATAMU JIDATT"kata ino gadis pirang kuncir kuda

Terjadilah peperangan sambil berjalan ke arah teman-temannya.

Kita lihat mobil ke 3. Keluar lagi 2 gadis manis

"ekhh,kenapa tuh sakura sama ino?"tanya gadis rambut coklat panjang sebahu ke pada teman di sebelahnya.

"kaya gak tau aja kamu matsu,biasalah… paling berantem"kata gadis bercepol 2 berambut coklat ala china yg membuatnya tampak maniss.

"ohh,kita samperin aja yuk ten?"kata matsuri alias gadis rambut coklat panjang sebahu

"baru juga aku mau ngomong kaya gitu"kata tenten si gadis cepol 2.

Kita lihat mobil pria berambut merah darah bertato 'Ai' dan gadis kuncir empat berambut pirang keluar dari mobil.

Teriakan gaje terdengar lagi….

"KYAAA GAARAA-KUUNN,IMUTTNYAA"*sekian untuk teriakannya *

"cihh"gara si tato 'Ai' hanya mendengus kesal

"sudahlah, ayo kita pergi"ajak temari alias si kuncir berduapun pergi menuju tunggu dulu ada 2 mobil LAGI DATANG.*nih author ngomong mobil terus*mobil pertama keluar seorang pemuda berambut mangkok dengan semangat keluar dari mobil kemudian di susul oleh pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx.

"SELAMAT PAGII DUNIIAA"kata lee pemuda berambut mangkok beralis tebal.

"lee sebaiknya kita ke teman-teman"usul sai si pemuda kulit pucat yg sedikit sweatdrop

okee mobil terakhir.. ini dia

keluarlah gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender ke luar dari mobil di susul juga pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender.

"ayo cepat nii-san kita mau di tinggalin tuh"kata hinata si gadis indigo

"iyaa ayo"kata neji pemuda yg berambut coklat menggenggam tangan hinata dan berlari kecil kearah teman-temanya.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya teriakan gaje terdengar lagi…

"KYYAAAA NEJI-KUNNN"*sekian teriakannya dan terima kasih*

Lihatlah kondisi di depan gerbang….

"heii,bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas saja "usul shikamaru

"hn"jawab sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas

Sakuino masih perang ,tenten,dan matsuri lagi asik nonton ,sasuke,neji,dan sai diem walaupun sai senyum-senyum sendiri dan kiba malah cengar-cengir gaje ke dia lagi keliling lapangan . shikamaru sedang tidur.-haduww betapa kacaunya ini-

"SUMUANNYAA STOOPP " kata hinata nyaring semua mata memandangnya , shikapun sampe bangun dari tidurnya.

"KITTAA IKUTIN SARAANN DARI SHIKAA , OKAYYY"kata hinata lagi, kali ini semuannya nurut.

Merekapun segera jalan malalui koridor sekolah hingga sampai di kelas 11-A hinata pun dengan lincahnya meggeser pintu geser kelas

'GRAAAPPP'bunyi pintu geser itu.

Kelas ini merupakan kelas yg paling unggulan di KHS soalnya berisi murid pintar semua udah gitu tampan and cantik semua lagi.-kecuali lee-*di gampar fansnya lee*

'TEEET,TEEET,TEEEET'bel tanda masuk berbunyi

Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah kurinai-sensei *guru ipa*

Sasuke,neji,shikamaru,gara,temari dan hinata masuk kekelas ini karena memang siswa –siswi cerdas shikamaru walaupun terlihat malas tapi IQ nya melebihi ,lee,kiba dan naruto masuk ke kelas ini karena ahli di bidang sangat terampil di bidang kesenian,sedangkan matsuri,sakura,dan ino sangat pandai di bidang sastra bahasa walaupun sedikit kasar sih,tapi nilai mereka selalu di atas 9.

SKIIIPPP TIMEE….~

"baiklah anak-anak kerjakan PR nya yah,dan jangan lupa belajar, besok ulangan"jelas kurinai-sensei

"baik sensei"kata semua murid serempak.

Seperti biasanya para idola sekolah ini berkumpul di atap gedung sekolah karena udaranya sampai diatas mereka duduk melingkar 13 orang lee tidak ikut karena tadi dia di panggil guy-sensei.

Heniiinggg~….

"emm bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah ini kita jalan-jalan?"usul temari memecahkan keheningan walau dengan suara pelan takut tidak ada yg pelan tapi semuanya dapat mendengarnya.

"AKUU SETUJUUU"seru sakuino kompak

"emm gimana yaa…"kata tenten dan matsuri yg tampak sedang berpikir.

"hn"kata sasuke,gara,sai,dan neji namun berbeda gaya*ckckck….*

"aku sih terserah kalian"balas hinata.

"emm kami semua ikut dehh"seru kiba dan naruto

"ok ngomong-ngomong pergi kemana nih"Tanya ino yg sedikit antusias

"ke mall aja"usul sakura.

"iyaa ke mall .yeaahh"tanggap ino secepatnya lalu ber'tos' ria dengan sakura.

"jangan!,aku udah bosen setiap jalan-jalan pasti kita ke mall"tolak tenten terus mendapat anggukan dari matsuri.

"hmm….apa ada yg punya ide. shika apa kamu punya ide?"tanya neji

"Zzzz,zzz" #oww ternyata shika lagi bobo.

"dasar shika bisa-bisanya dia tidur ."celutuk temari

"bagaimana kalau ke taman hiburan?"usul hinata tiba-tiba.

"ku rasa bukan ide yg buruk."kata naruto kemudian mendapat anggukan dari semua temannya.

'TEEET,TETTT'tanda bel masuk berbunyi.

Mereka semua segara munuju kelas mereka,dan yg mengajar kali ini adalah kakasih-sensei*guru MTK* si guru telat-betapa kebiasaan kakashi-sensei,semuanya telah menduga kakashi-sensei akan telat 30 menit atau sama sekali tidak gaduh karena tidak ada gurunya.

Hinata,neji,dan temari tampak membaca buku,gara dan sasuke mendengarkan music melalui ,tenten,matsuri,kiba,dan naruto tampak sedang menjalankan sedang melukis rupanya,sakura dan ino sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk jalan-jalan nanti – dia sedang,bobo,tidur *yeahh mimpi indah shika*.kacau sekali rupanya,semuanya tetap ke kegiatan masing-masing sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi *hohoho,kakas-sensei tidak datang*#plakk..author di tampar, kebanyakan bercandanya

Penghuni kelas itu tidak langsung pulang mereka sedang merapikan barang-barangnya,dan sepertinya kiba sedang memberitahu lee bahwa hari ini ada diadakan ada di dekat pintu dan di sampingnya ada tampak sedang menelpon seseorang, setelah selesai teleponan, temari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"gomen teman-teman aku dan gaara tidak bisa ikut, kami ada acara keluarga"kata temari dengan sedikit raut kekecewaan *padahal yg ngusulin jalan-jalan temari ckckc…*,matsuri tampak kecewa, mukanya menunduk.

"tidak apa,temari-chan ya udah sana berangkat sepertinya orang tua kalian nunggu"kata hinata tersenyum.*ngusir kali itu mah ya?*

"huhh ya udah temen-temen jaa.."kata temari sambil sedikit ngambek,hinata tersenyum saja kayak ga tau kesalahannya aja ckckc...

Setelah temari dan gara ke luar mengeluar suara*ya iyalah masa ngeluarin pisau* #reader:elo yg harus kena pisaunya thor kebanyakan bercanda sih!author: okk..ampun, back to story

"emm,temen-temen sepertinya aku gak ikut deh"kata matsuri yg tampak sedih.

"hmm,iya aku tahu matsuri , tidak apa pulang sendiri?"yakin lain tampak bingung-mengapa dia bisa tau matsu tidak ikut?- pikir semuanya.

"tidak apa tenten-chan, okee temen-temen jaa.. "kata matsuri seraya melambaikan tangan.

"ehh- yaudah yuk lets goo"kata sakura yg udah sadar dari kebingungannya.

"kalian kenapa sih kaya orang kebingungan aja"kata tenten sambil jalan kaki menyusuri koridor bersama teman-temannya menuju tempat parkir .tapi mereka semua hanya menggelengkan kepala .tenten hanya mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan teman-temannya.

Merekapun menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing*ituloh yg di depan gerbang KHS*hanya saja tenten ikut mobil sakuino,karena mobil yg pagi di naikin, di bawa sama tentunya mobil temari dan gara tidak ikut serta.*taukan alasannya*

oooOoooOoooOooo

TO BE CONTINUE…

HAA.. minna jeleknya haduww,#tepar

Kalau mau komentar tentang fict pertamaku ini

REVIEW YAAA… flame juga boleh asalkan , flame yg memberi semangat*emang ada?*

arigatou gazaimatsu, udah bacaaaa..^^'

SEE YOU..YAA di chapter 2 *kebanyakan salaam hii gomen*


	2. Chapter 2 : ROMANCE

**CINTA PERSAHABATAN DI KHS**

Haloo minnaa ketemu lagi dengan saya…..

Ini dia …ohya, yg gk suka pair ini silahkan pergi saja..jangan memaksakan diri anda

Happy reading…^^

Chapter: 2; Romance

Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

Genre:friendship/Romance

Pairing:Sasuhina,Narusaku,Saiino,Nejiten,Shikatema ,dan Gaamatsu

Warning:ooc,gaje,dsb

Summary: naruto cs jalan-jalan setelah pulang sekolah,apakah yg terjadi…

Kita lihat….

***cpkhs***

OoooOoooOooo

Setelah mereka sampai di taman dan sakura karena tidak pernah ke taman hiburan itu ,tapi karena taman hiburan itu sudah di renofasi ,di sana juga banyak toko-toko fashion,dan accessories,-ahh kalau jalan-jalan, kesini lagi ahh- iner sakuino.

"heyy,kenapa melamun? ayo kita kesana!"ajak menepuk bahu sakuino agar tersadar dari lamunannya.

"e-eh iya ,ayo pig"kata sakura

"e-eh hmm"balas ino menggangguk.#yehaa.. sakuino ku buat gagap*digampar*

"hmmptt"kata hinata seraya menahan tawa melihat tingkah temannya.

"kenapa ada yang lucu?" Tanya sasuke yg sudah ada di sebelah hinata.

"Ti-tidak ,tidak ada yg lucu"balas hinata secepatnya.

"hn"

Shikamaru yang baru keluar dari mobil,sekarang sedang pun melihat bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari parkiran mobil.

"Hoaamm,heyy aku tidak ikut ya"

"kenapa,shika?"tanya kiba menoleh ke belakang teryata shika lagi duduk di bangku itu.

"aku akan menunggu disini saja"jelas shikamaru

"Hhh, baiklah kalau itu mau mu"geram kiba kemudian berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

"Hn,kiba kemana shika?"Tanya Sai dan tentunya dengan senyuman.

"kurasa dia sedang tidur di bangku"cemoh kiba

"ohh,iya-iya aku mengerti"balas Sai

Kelompok yg selalu bersama adalah sakura,ino ,hinata,tenten,sasuke, naruto, neji, dan dan kiba entah mengapa sudah pergi yg ingin ikut kiba entah mengapa di tahan oleh sasuke.

Merekapun menaik wahana yg di sana,setelah selesai mereka memilih untuk membeli ice cream . ino dan sakura sering bercanda gurau saat makan ice cream .mata sakuino tertuju pada toko yg terdapat baju-baju bagus ,sakuino pun berlari kecil disusul oleh yg lainnya di belakang.-pasti belanja lagi-iner semuanya minus sakuino.

Tappii terjadi sesuatu…

'BRUUUKKK'

"A..duhh"ringis sakura sakura menabrak orang memakai jas rapih dan kelihatanya sangat mahal . di jas itu ada noda ice cream sakura.

"SAKUURRA"teriak temen-temennya di yang mendahului sakura untuk ke toko itu pun menoleh ke belakang,meneriakan nama sakura dan menghampirinya.

Di samping pemilik jas itu terdapat 5 bodyguard yg siap membantu tuannya.

"heii ganti jas mahal ku ini."ancam pemilik jas itu.

"berapa harganya?"kata sakura polos

"emm,lima kali harga mobil"seru pemilik jas*aku gak bisa nentuin ..*

Semuanya membelalak mata kaget.-bagaimana bisa semahal itu-pikir semuanya.#tentu saja bisa!.. kan saya sendiri yg nentuin*di tonjok*

"sssstt,bagaimana kalau kita lari"bisik neji kepada semua teman laki-lakinya yg ada di situ,sedangkan yg perempuan menbantu sakura berdiri.

"hn,itu tidak mungkin neji"balas sasuke kemudian mendapat anggukan dari semuanya

"begini…."kata neji memberi mereka berdiri melingkar seperti orang diskusi.

"begini.. aku akan membawa tenten lari ke barat,naruto bawa sakura lari ke timur,sasuke bawa lari hinata ke selatan ,dan sai bawa lari ino ke utara .nantii.."kata neji di potong oleh naruto.

"APAA"teriak naruto,sebenernya naruto seneng juga bisa lari dengan sakura,dia kaget aja di suruh teriakan naruto yg lain menjadi penasaran termasuk sakura,ino,tenten,dan hinata.

"Aku belum selesai ,baka"umpat neji kesal.

"eh iya lanjutkan"

"nanti kita ketemu di tempat parkiran,kalau ingin informasi lanjut sms atau telfon ,dalam hitungan ke 3 kita lari"jelas neji kemudian mendapatkan anggukan dari mereka menghampiri pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"1…2…3 LARRIII"kata neji segera menarik tangan tenten dan pergi ke arah barat dan yg lainnya pun sama, lari kearah yg ditentukan bersama pasangan -masing pasangan di kejar oleh 1 body guard.4 bodyguard mengejar mereka dan satu lagi menjaga tuannya.#tanganku mau di tarik neji juga dong..*di serang tenten*

SASUHINA…

"sasuke-kun,ada apa ini?" Tanya hinata sedikit ngos-ngosan sedang lari

"diam saja,kau lihat ke belakang ada yg mengejar kita" kata sasuke

"ahh,iya sebaiknya kita cepat sasuke-kun"kata hinata seraya mempercepat larinya .

"hn,baiklah"kata sasuke mengangguk dan mempercepat larinya sambil menggandeng tangan gadis di sisinya,tampak sasuke tersenyum tipis,

NARUSAKU…

"oi,narutoo,apa-apaan kau ini hah!sakit nih pergelangan tangan ku"kata sakura risih

"eh maaf sakura-chan ,sebaiknya kita lari ada yg mengejar kita"jelas naruto seraya melepaskan tangan sakura.

"nahh,kalau gini kan enak,ayo balap lari?! "ajak sakura kemudian lari mendahului naruto.

"E-ehh sakura-chan tidak sakit?bukannya tadi saku-chan jatuh."khawatir naruto.

"Hhh aku tidak apa-apa baka ,cepat sedikit lihat dia semakin dekat"kata sakura.

"hahh,waaaa " kata naruto mempercepat larinya agar sama seperti sakura.-_-'

SAIINO

"sai kenapa aku di bawa lari,terus yang lain pada kemana,kan kalau lari cape sai"kata ino serba pertanyaan.

"diam saja ino dan ikut dengan ku okee"kata sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Uhh"kesal ino kemudian menengok ke belakang ternyata ada 1 orang bodyguard yg mengikuti mereka.

"ehh sai ada bodyguard yg mengikuti kita"khawatir ino

"justru itu,sebaiknya kita "kata sai

" kenceng-kenceng nariknya, sakit…"umpat ino

NEJITEN…

"neji,untuk apa kita lari?"Tanya tenten walaupun seneng sih di gandeng neji.#tenten blushing dong!

"ya untuk melarikan diri lah,tenten"jelas neji

"emm , bagaimana dengan yang lainnya"Tanya tenten lagi

"mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing"jawab neji

"dengan pasangan masing-masing?"kata tenten kebingungan.

"iyaa tenten,sebaiknya kita cepat ada satu yg mengikuti kita"jelas neji lagi.

"benarkah?"Tanya tenten kemudian menoleh ke belakang .disana terdapat satu bodyguard sedang mengejar mereka.

"ahh,benar .ayo cepat neji"kata tenten kemudian mempercepat hanya mengangguk.

SHIKATEMA…

"hmm kemana yg lain ya"gumam temari. dia ada di taman hiburan sekarang dia sedang mencari capek dia ingin menduduki bangku,dan betapa terkejutnya dia, ada shikamaru di sana sedang tidur.

"shikamaru,uhh sedang tidur rupanya"gumam temari kemudian duduk di bangku itu.

"ekhm,SHIKAMARUUU BANGUUN INI AKU TEMARII"teriak temari.#temari suara lo kedengeran sampe Indonesia lho..

"ahh ada bom jatohh"kaget shikamaru*apa hubungannya*

"hmmmptt"kata temari menahan tawa.

"ihh tem, apa yg lucu temari kenapa ada disini?bukannya tadi ada urusan keluarga?"tanya shikamaru bertubi-tubi.

"A-ah iya,tadi aku ke rumah temen ayahku ,rumahnya deket taman hiburan ini , dari pada ngobrol terus di ruang tamu mendingan aku kesini,dan gara tidak ikut,aku mencari teman-teman ternyata menemukanmu disini sedang tidur lagi, makanya aku ngagetin kamu ,gituu…"jelas temari panjang lebar.

"umm gitu,kalau temen-temen sihh jalan-jalan,aku tidak ikut karena aku ngantuk"balas temari.

"aissh..kamu ini!lebih baik kita cari mereka"usul temari

"itu merepotkan"umpat shikamaru

"ayolah,shika"kata temari dengan puppy eyes nya.

"baiklah"balas shikamaru dengan malas.#ciee.. shika gk tahan sama puppy eyenya temari(banyak bacot lo thor)*author pundung*

LEE DAN KIBA

"ahh..lain kali aku akan mengajak guru guy, yg lain tidak mempunyai semangat muda.."keluh lee dia lagi perjalanan pulang kerumah naik sepeda(?)Sebenernya lee ngajak kiba naik wahana tapi kibanya gk mau malah lebih milih ke pertenakan anjing(?)

GAAMATSU,

"sialan!kenapa harus di suruh belanja sih?"gerutu matsuri entah kepada siapa,lebih terangnya lagi kita liat flashback…

Saat matsuri pulang kerumah dg murung,tiba2 ibunda tercintanya  
(?)menyuruh matsuri belanja bahan-bahan makanan(?)

Flashback off

Saking asiknya memilih bahan2 makanan di sertai gerutuannya,matsuri menabrak seorang pria#lho kok bisa tabrakan?ehm gpplah

"duh..siapa sih?eh lo kalau ja-"tiba2 perkataan matsuri di pause oleh dirinya sendiri

"-lan liat-liat"suara matsuri pun mengecil

"hmm, ada apa nyonya matsu, kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini?"Tanya pria yg di tabraknya

"gaara-kun?! Ti-tidak…aku hanya ingin kesini saja!"kata matsuri gelalapan

"yang bener?"Tanya gaara jika kalian jeli,pasti ada godaan di perkataan gara

"apaan sih..otakmu yg pinter kemana sih?aku belanja lah disini.."jawab matsuru dengan sedikit rona merah

"aku tau itu,sini aku bantu"kata gara kemudian menarik tas belanja matsuri

"eh?"

oooOoooOoo

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_

Ahh,lagi-lagi jelek,maafkanlah Author takberperikefanfic'an ini..huhuhu

Ekhmm okee maaf niruin adegan naughty kiss,bedanya kalau di naughty kiss ada 2 pasangan kalau disini 4 pasangan,sekali lagi GOMENN… jangan lupa WAJIB REVIEW… dan flame berlaku di sini

SEEE YOU CHAPTER 3


	3. Chapter 3 : JALAN2 MENJADI KENCAN

CINTA PERSAHABATAN DI KHS

OKE jangan banyak bacot ya?

Happy reading..^^

Chapter 3: jalan2 malah jadi kencan..

Kalau naruto punyaku, pasti hinata dijadiin tokoh utama sama aku#di geplak

Pairings: sasuhina, narusaku, nejiten, saiino, dan gaamatsu

Summary: saat jalan2 ke taman hiburan hinata cs terpisah,bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?

***cpkhs***

oooOoooOooo

SASUHINA

"c-cu-hosh-kup, sasuke-hosh-kun" hinata berhenti di tengah perjalanan karena kelelahan

"kesini.."sasuke pun menarik hinata ke mini market

"ng?"bingung hinata,merekapun sudah memasuki minimarket

"mau minum?"tawar sasuke, sambil memberikan hinata sebotol air mineral,tanpa minta persetujuan dari orangnya, hinata main ambil aja tuh botol#sadis

"kamu,kalau haus bisa sadis juga ya?"kata sasuke di selingi sedikit tawa

"masalah buat gue,pantat ayam?!,enggak kan…?"ejek hinata,dan itu membuat sasuke tersedak

"h-hei.."panggil sasuke,

"apa?!"

Di luar minimarket

"sialan, udh capek, jatoh kena-piip- sapi,bau lagi, terus gk ketemu lagi, capedeh(?)"gerutu bodyguard yg mengejar sasuhina#kasian deh lo..

Di dalam minimarket

"kita keluar,"kata sasuke seperti biasa dingin

"hhh"hiata hanya mendesah tangannya di tarik sasuke

SAIINO

"sai bagaimana nih? Aku capek!" keluh ino dia capek lari terus di kejar2 bodyguard

"ahh, aku tau!kesini-kesini.." saipun menarik ino ke semak2

"hei apa yang kau lakukan sai…?"Tanya ino#yaelah narik kamu lah no..ckckck

"narik kamulah.."balas sai#ups kata2 author tuh!*dibekep*

"eh, s-salah maksudku, kemana?"#nah gitu dong no..^^*reader: dasar author stress,dari tadi gangguin melulu!*

"kesemak-semak"kata sai polos

"eitss.. enggak mau..enggak mau."tolak ino

"kenapa?" Tanya sai

"nanti aku gatel2,bajuku kotor,banyak kuman,te-"perkataan ino di potong

"sudahlah,nurut aja!"sai pun menarik tagan ino dan merekapun bersembunyi di semak2#author;yaelah sai..bukannya dari tadi..sai:orang elo yg nentuin naskahnya#

"KYAA..-hmmpt"teriak ino ,tapi keburu di bekep sai

"kemana ya mereka?"bingung bodyguard yg mengejar saiino

"hei,ketemu gk?"Tanya bodyguard yg mengejar sasuhina#lho kok mereka bisa ketemu?..emm temuin2 ajalah,back to story

"enggk ketemu nih,balik yuk?"ajak bodyguard yg mengejar saiino,sementara yg satu lagi hanya mengangguk.. dan mereka semua pada balik entah kemana-_-'

"kita selamat.."gumam sai

"kita?elo aja kali gue enggak..kyaa ada nyamuk"teriak ino-lagi-

"yaelah..cuman nyamuk juga,ayuk kita kemana kek…jangan di sini terus"kata sai

"kita beli minum"usul ino,sai pun mengangguk

NARUSAKU

Saking asiknya berlari Naruto dan sakurapun melewati danau yg ada di sebelah taman hiburan

"ahh,sakura-chan aku punya ide!?"usul naruto,kemudian menarik tangan sakura tanpa minta izin kepada pemiliknya

"hey, mau apa kau-kyaa"

BYUUURRR…naruto malah ngajak sakura nyebur-_-'

"sialan.. pasti didepan sana.."kata bodyguard yg mengejar narusaku,kemudian dia berjalan lurus tanpa menyadari ada orang di dalam danau

"punya ide sih punya, tapi jangan ide ini kek BAKAA!"bentak sakura

"sorry..habisnya yg ada di pikiranku itu..sakura-chan"kata naruto murung#aye..naruto murung?biarin lha..lanjut

"iya,aku tau kan otakmu emang lemot..liat bajuku basah semua"gerutu sakura,kemudian naik ke atas hal yg sama di lakukan naruto

"aku akan mencarikanmu baju"kata naruto,kemudian bergegas pergi

"hmm.. ada-ada aja,brr dingin"desah sakura

NEJITEN

"neji,tunggu dulu?!kenapa harus lari?"Tanya teten kemudian berhenti lari malah menghampiri si bodyguard

"eh?"bingung bodyguard yg mengejar nejiten

"hyat.. rasakan ini"tenten menendang orang itu dan…

BUGHH,kena sasaran

"PERGII" teriak tenten dan bodyguard itupun pergi#saking takutnya-_-'

'aku lupa kalau tenten jago karate'pikir neji#ini author yg lupa apa neji yg lupa?

"eh,kok maen lawan sendiri sih?!gk ngajak2 aku?"Tanya neji ooc

"kamu yg gk kepikiran..bukannya ngelawan dari tadi malah lari,beli minum yuk ahh"gerutu tenten,sementara neji menahan malu atas kebodohannya sendiri,tapi dia tetap menjaga imejnya..dan akhirnya neji menuruti tenten dan menemaninya membeli minuman

SHIKATEMA

"shika-shika, aku mau naik itu!"

Kalian tahu? Temari malah mengajak shikamaru naik wahana2 di sana sini,bukannya..

"hei, bukannya tujuan utama kita menyari teman2?"Tanya shikamaru

"tapi kan,kita sudah mencarinya… mereka tidak ada, dari pada terus mencari mereka sampai malam mending main2"kata temari panjang lebar

"kau tahu?sebagai orang dewasa aku malas bermain.."kata shikamaru

"justru itu dengan sikapmu ,kau kaya kehilangan masa kecil yang kurang bahagia saja…"

"tapi-"

"selagi bisa mengapa tidak mencobanya saja,percuma aja kamu hidup"lajut temari

SKAKK#emng main catur

Kemana otak shikamaru yang ber IQ 200?

"kamu juga sudah dewasa?!"kata shikamaru

"masa?!"ingin rasanya temari bercermin, apa ada uban di rambutnya?

"gaya dan sikap bicaramu itu lho.."kata shikamaru yang tumben2nya gitu, temari yang mendengarnya tersenyum, merekapun bermain wahana yang di tunjuk temari

GAAMATSU

Sekarang matsuri sedang memandang gaara sambil tersipu, pasalnya setelah acara belanja selesai, gaara malah mengajak matsuri ke kafe2 gitu… tapi di dalam benak matsu sendiri ini lebih mirip kencan

"mau pesan apa?" Tanya sebuah pelayan

"1 pasta, dan 1 capucino.."kata gaara

"hmm, yang satunya lagi?"Tanya pelayan itu lagi

"matsu, kamu pesan apa?hei.."panggil gaara yang sempat melihat matsuri melamun

"e-eh,mm sama sepertimu"kata matsuri gelalapan

"oke 2 pasta, dan 2 capucino akan segera datang,pelayan itupun pamit pergi

"kenapa melamun?"Tanya gaara

"kenapa kesini?"Tanya matsuri balik

"entahlah, laper,sengaja,tidak sengaja,atau karena ada kamu?"gaara malah bingung sendiri

"perumpamaan apa itu?"bagi matsuri itu seperti perumpamaan dalam kamus yang sangat tebal

"perumpamaan?bukannya itu alasan?"kata gaara membenarkan

"iya2, alasan apa itu?"ktata matsuri kesal

"tidak tau, ahh ternyata susah berbicara dengan orang yg pintar bahasa sedangkan bahasanya sendiri sangat membingungkan"ejek gaara

"apa?"

LEE

Mendingan kita lewat soal lee,karena dia lagi keliling lapangan 100 putaran dan baru menyelesaikan 50 putaran alias setengahnya,sementara waktu sudah mau sore.

KIBA

"oke Akamaru mulai saat ini kau akan menjadi anjingku"Kata kiba sambil mengusap-usap anjing anjing itu masih bertampang sangar,seolah2 ingin memakan kiba

"guk, geraom,guk"akamaru pun kabur dan berlari tak tentau arah,kiba yang melihatnya segera mengejar akamaru berusaha menangkapnya…

TO BE CONTINUE

Maaf ya minna, aku tau ini cerita buruk sekali, maklumlah saya kan newbie

Aku sih kecewa,gk ada yang review hiks

Tapi gk apa kok,yang penting ada yang ngebaca,bener tidak?!

Oke aku ingatkan ya para senpai, review please dan flame berlaku disini

Sampai ketemu di chapter 4^^


End file.
